pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
George Rostrevor Hamilton
Sir George Rostrevor Hamilton (1888-1967) was an English poet and critic. He worked as a civil servant and Special Commissioner. Life Hamilton had a classical education at the University of Oxford, and later compiled anthologies of Latin and Greek verse for Nonesuch Press. He was a published war poet of World War I, known for "A Cross in Flanders". His book The Tell-Tale Article on the Auden Group made an impact by the expedient of counting the proportion of definite articles in Auden's verse, remarking that it was much higher than in older styles. In general he was a steady conservative in matters of literature. Hamilton was a director of the Poetry Book Society and a Vice-President of the Royal Society of Literature, and was well connected as a correspondent of many literary and philosophical figures; including Walter de la Mare, Wilfrid Meynell, Roy Fuller, Henri Bergson, E.R. Eddison and Owen Barfield. Recognition Hamilton was knighted in 1951. Publications Poetry *''Stars and Fishes, and other poems. London & New York: John Lane, 1916. *Escape and Fantasy: Poems. London: Heinemann, 1918; New York: Macmillan, 1919. *Pieces of Eight. London: Elkin Mathews. 1923. *''The Making: Poems. London: Heinemann, 1926. *''Light in Six Moods, and other poems''. London: Heinemann, 1930. *''Unknown Lovers, and other poems''. London: Heinemann, 1935. *''Memoir, 1887-1937, and other poems''. London: Heinemann, 1938. *''The Sober War, and other poems of 1939''. London & Toronto: Heinemann, 1940. *''Apollyon, and other poems of 1940''. London & Toronto: Heinemann, 1941. *''The Trumpeter of Saint George'' (engraving by Stephen Gooden). London: G.G. Harrap / Royal Society of St. George, 1941. *''Death in April, and other poems''. Cambridge, UK: Cambridge University Press, 1944. *''Selected Poems and Epigrams''. London & Toronto: Heinemann, 1945. *''Crazy Gaunt, and other dramatic sketches''. London & Toronto: Heinemann, 1946. *''The Inner Room: Poems''. London: Heinemann, 1947. *''The Carved Stone: Small poems and epigrams''. London: Heinemann, 1952. *''The Russian Sister, and other poems''. London: Heinemann, 1955. *''Collected Poems and Epigrams''. London: Heinemann, 1958. *''Landscape of the Mind: Late poems''. London: Heinemann, 1963. Fiction *''John Lord, Satirist: A Satire''. London: Heinemann, 1934. Non-fiction * Bergson and Future Philosophy. London: Macmillan, 1921. *''Poetry and Contemplation: A New Preface to Poetics''. Cambridge, UK: Cambridge University Press, 1937. *''Hero or Fool? A study of Milton's Satan''. London: G. Allen & Unwin, 1944. *''The Tell-Tale Article: A Critical Approach to Modern Poetry''. London: Heinemann, 1949; New York: Oxford University Press, 1950. *''Walter Savage Landor''. London: British Council / Longman, Green, 1960. *''Guides and Marshals: An essay on words and imaginative order''. London: Heinemann, 1956. *''Rapids of Time: Sketches from the past''. London: Heinemann, 1965. *''English Verse Epigram''. London: British Council / National Book League / Longmans, 1965. Edited *''The Soul of Wit: A choice of English verse epigrams''. London: Heinemann, 1924. *''The Latin Portrait: An anthology''. London: Nonesuch Press, 1929. *''Wit's Looking-Glass; French epigrams, madrigals, etc., of all periods''. London: Heinemann, 1934. *''The Greek Portrait: An anthology of English verse translations from the Greek poets'' (illustrated by Mariette Lydis). London: Nonesuch Press, 1934. *''Landmarks: A Book of Topographical Verse for England and Wales'' (edited with John Arlott). Cambridge, UK: Cambridge University Press, 1943. *Essays and Studies, 1950''. London: John Murray, 1950.'' *''Essays by Divers Hands XXVII: Being the Transactions of the Royal Society of Literature''. London: Oxford University Press, 1955. *''Essays and Studies, 1956''. London: John Murray, 1956. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:George Rostrevor Hamilton, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 9, 2014. See also * List of British poets References *''Three Neo-Georgian Poets of Britain: Rupert Brooke, Frances Cornford and George Rostrevor Hamilton, with a note on A.C. Swinburne'' by F.W. Nielsen Wright Notes External links ;Poems * "A Cross in Flanders" * George Rostrevor Hamilton at AllPoetry (6 poems). *George Rostrevor Hamilton at JRWB.me Category:English poets Category:1888 births Category:1967 deaths Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:British World War I poets Category:War poets Category:Poets Category:Alumni of the University of Oxford